Abel and Esther: Their Begining Part 2
by EstherAbel4evur
Summary: The story of how Abel Nightroad and Esther Blanchett become engaged and marry. Let's see what happens next! please rate and review.


Hello Everyone that read part 1and now want's to read part 2. If you haven't read part 1 read it before you move on the next chapter please. Abel Nightroad out and enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

The next morning…

(Abel Stretched out on the couch sleeping half human and half Crusnik

Abel- (yawns and stretches) Morning already?

(Abel Pulls back the curtains a little bit)

Abel- Mmmm, yep. It's morning. (low deep growl)

Esther- (turns and yawns) Father Nightroad? Is that you? (rubs eyes) Is it morning already?

Abel- It is. Ill get dressed and get something to eat. Would you care to join me? I've already used the bathroom. All I have to do is get dressed. Take your time Esther.

Esther- Are you sure Father?

Abel- Yes and could you do me a favor?

Esther- Sure, what is it?

Abel- Could you just call me Abel when not in uniform and it's just the 2 of us? Please?

Esther- It'll be a little hard but I can do it.

Abel- Thank you Esther.

(Downstairs in the inn)

(Abel stretches one last time before breakfast)

Abel- Good morning innkeeper, what's for breakfast?

Innkeeper- Good morning Father. It's fresh hot oatmeal with toast and honey.

 _Esther's thoughts: Sounds so good. I wonder if Abel feels the same way that I feel about him. I should ask him but then again, I shouldn't. What am I to do? What would he say, what would he do? He might not want to be my partner anymore or worse, only like a sister but not in THAT way. Oh well. Ill see what happens._

Abel- Thank you! (stomach growls)

(afterwards outside of the inn)

Esther- That was a good breakfast. Now that im all warmed up, im ready to go back to the mission.

Abel- It was wonderful alright.

(Abel licks the corner of his mouth with his long crusnik tounge)

Esther- Um Father, you have some on the other side of your face.

(Abel licks the rest of the food off the rest of his face with his tounge)

Abel- Got it. Let's go and pay for the food. We have to get back to the agency.

(Abel pulls out his wallet and tries to pay but innkeeper stops him)

Innkeeper- Don't worry about it Father. The church has you covered. You're good to go.

Abel- Really? Thank you.

Innkeeper- Your welcome Father and god bless you and the church.

(later on upstairs in the hotel room)

Esther-I think I brought more stuff than I aniticipated. How come you don't have as much as I do? \

Abel- Hmm, I'm not sure why that is. My clothes take up most of the suitcase. I've learned to make room in there I guess. Experience maybe.

Esther- I think it's experience alright.

Abel- (chuckles) A weird fact, a guy can wear the same pair of pants 3 times in a week and the same shirt twice if it's not dirty, smelly or ripe. We need to hurry up because the train will be coming soon and they will continue to past you without you there.

Esther- Really? I didn't know that. I thought that you wore a different pair of pants everyday or something. Oh well.

Abel- Nope we can do that.

(Downstairs 45 minutes later)…

Abel-Thank you Innkeeper. How much Do I owe you?

(Abel pulls out wallet)

Innkeeper- It's okay Father, Priests are covered by the church. Your good to go and that's including the nun. Don't worry.

Abel- Surely we must pay you something?

Innkeeper- Positive! (chuckles) Don't worry about it.

Abel- Thank you. See you next time. Good bye.

Innkeeper- Goodbye Father, God bless you and the church.

Esther- That was a goodnight's sleep. Why didn't you take the bed Father?

Abel- Esther, I wouldn't have fit into that tiny little thing. Im too big. Sleeping on the sofa gave me a chance to stretch out and relax, which I did.

Esther- You were asleep within 5 minutes.

Abel- That's the life of a priest and I don't get enough sleep sometimes. I don't always know why I'm not getting enough sleep. Always busy I guess.

Esther- You need your rest Father, you'll get sick or something.

Abel- I know. Sometimes I might not get any sleep at all. It can get exhausting.

Esther- You need your rest. I know you need to protect all of humanity as your human and Crusnik self.

Abel- You're right Esther. I'll try my best to get some more rest.

(Abel hugs Esther)

Abel- Thank you Sister Esther

(Esther Hugs back)

Esther- You're welcome Father Abel.

(Later on at the train station sometime later)…

Abel- Ah, We finally made it to the train station. Going back to the Vatican.

Esther- What would you like to do on the train?

Abel- Find a good restaurant and relax. Im hungry

(Stomach growls)

Esther- When are you NOT hungry? (giggles)

(Incoming call to Abel Nightroad)

Abel- Yes Cardinal Sforza.

Caterina- Abel, I have sent Father Tres to accompany you on your travel. I hope you don't mind.

Abel- No, I don't mind at all. Tres actually just arrived. I wanted to make sure that Sister Esther has extra protection. Thank you your Eminance.

Caterina- Ill see the both of you whe you arrive home. Cardinal Sforza out.

(3 hours into their trip on the train)…..

(Abel humming a hymnal and reading the bible)…..

Esther- Father Nightroad, you've been reading the bible for a very long time. Why so much reading?

(Abel bookmarks the bible and closes it)

Abel- I have to. It's the life of a priest. It's a lot of reading and a lot of time dedicated to God, The church, and studying. The life of a seminarian is tricky. Trust me, I've been there.

Esther- Really, to become a priest you have to become a seminarian?

Abel- (chuckles) Yes. Guess who helped me become a seminarian?

Esther- Who helped you?

Abel- (chuckles and smiles) It was the one and only Cardinal Caterina Sforza.

Esther- Really, Cardinal Sforza helped? (shocked)

Abel- Yes she did. (gentle expression) Would you like me to tell you a little secret? (playfully)

Esther- A secret? Please do Father. I promise I wont tell anyone. Pleae?

Abel- (Chuckles) Alright then. When the AX as founded, there were only a couple of us here.

Esther- Who was there?

Abel- I can't remember who all was here. But I do know that Lady Caterina was there as well as someone else you know pretty well.

Esther- WHO?

To be continued to chapter 3! the suspense i starting to get to me. :3


End file.
